


Maybe Being Late Isn’t All That Bad

by glasses_girl11



Series: Percy Jackson and the Gods of Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, College AU, I sneaked this in as a school writing assignment, M/M, Or Read, Please Forgive me, RIP, University AU, cliche stuff, hes also very smitten, i forget how decent it is, little drabble, nicos late to class, not very surprising, she never marked it, this hasn’t been edited in a while, wills late to class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses_girl11/pseuds/glasses_girl11
Summary: Will’s late for class. Cecil bugs him. BOOM! He runs into an assumed wall. Magic happens.ORThe University / College AU nobody asked for. You’re welcome.





	Maybe Being Late Isn’t All That Bad

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

     Waking up at the crack of dawn is not something I like doing. Especially because I was working on a med assignment the previous night with adrenalin and pure black coffee the only thing that was keeping me awake. Oh, and did I mention that the assignment was due the next day at 7 A.M. sharp. Yeah, not my cup of tea. Let's turn that into coffee. Even though I had way more than what is healthy, it's still good. Much better than tea. 

Getting up was even harder. With my arms feeling like lead and a very, very welcoming blanket wrapped around me, it was nearly impossible to do so. Nearly. Sadly, the alarm that was blaring on the other side of the room was a fairly good motivator. I _definitely_ didn't want my roommate to get angry at me. A Clarisse La Rue that is angry is a Clarisse La Rue that no one wants to be in a 100-mile radius of. Not even her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

  
I got up from my safe haven filled with soft pillows and baby-blue blankets and started to walk groggily to the other side of the room, towards the dreaded alarm of doom. When did I come up with that name? Right now. Why did I just deem it the Alarm of Doom? Here's a simple answer: don't question the decisions I make in the morning.

  
"COULD YOU TURN THAT THING OFF?!" Clarisse yelled from her room which was beside mine, along with a few colourful choices of language that I'm not willing to repeat.

  
Ack! I think I forgot some important basic details about myself, now that I think about it. Let me begin:  
I'm a 22-year old male from California. I have 2 step-siblings, Kayla and Austin, who both have different mothers then I do. Terrible, yes, I know, but, sadly, our father likes to get around a little too much. I can tell you, Naomi, my mom, was not pleased to learn the news of my soon-to-be siblings. As you can tell (from my extravagant entrance of this morning and the very detailed description of last night), I am a med student at the NYC (New York City) university. The work sucks, yes, but I've always wanted to be a doctor, so I could help people who need it, and if I graduate from this tortuous course (plus many others), I'll be able to do just that. Oh, and yeah, my name is Will Solace. That little fact may be important.

  
Back to the story; I responded with a sleepy grunt that she probably didn't hear because of the wailing alarm, and stumbled over to the other side of my room. Sadly, just as I was going to turn it off (A.K.A. slam my hand on the off-button repeatedly), I slipped on a piece of unwashed clothing I threw on the floor sometime during this week and fell on my butt.

  
I cursed. _What_ _a_ _great_ _way_ _to_ _start_ _my_ _day?_ I thought sarcastically.

 

 

Getting dressed, showering and quickly eating an un-toasted, no-name brand pop tart was harder than expected. Especially because I had to make sure I was extra quiet, so I didn't accidently wake up Clarisse. She may be this big, bulking, tough female, but she sleeps dangerously light. Actually, put some emphasis on the word 'dangerous'. She may go on a murdering rampage if she is woken up at the wrong time.

  
Sadly, pushing my normal schedule even farther back, I got a text from one of my closest friends. Cecil Markowitz. He can be very annoying sometimes, but the pranks he pulls with the university pranking team (Travis and Conner Stoll, along with Leo and occasionally Katie Gardner – Travis' Girlfriend) can be pretty funny when they aren't pulled on you, which they are almost always are. Well, for me at least. I am his friend, and being friend with almost everyone has their cons.

Ceeking Cecil: Hey. Im going to a party on saturday and ur coming.

Sunny Solace: First of all, learn to use grammar. Secondly, why do I have to?

  
Ceeking Cecil: I don’t care and bc I told u to.

  
Sunny Solace: Fine.

  
Ceeking Cecil: and bring a date.

  
I turned off my phone and groaned. _Why_ _do_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _give_ _into_ _my_ _friends_ _so_ _easily_?

  
Quarter to seven was the time that I finally left my dorm room, and I was running late. I had to get all the way to the other side of campus for this particular class, and fortune was _not_ in my favour. And my dorm room. That darned thing was _definitely_ not in my favour. With it being the farthest dorm complex on campus from most of my classes and all the good cafes. Unfortunately, it was the only one I could get junior year and the beginning of this year I didn't have enough money to rent a small apartment somewhere near here.

  
Speed walking through the corridors and walk ways of the university expelled all of my worries of getting a date. Why? Because speed walking through the corridors of the university was no easy feat. Even though it was almost seven in the morning and most students don’t have any classes at this time, there were still plenty of obstacles anyone (cough I cough) could run into. Such as: the few students walking the halls; the benches that conveniently happen to pop up right where I'm walking, and the odd coffee stand that wasn't closed up properly. I haven’t ran into anyone yet, so that's good. I hope- THUMP!

  
Stumbling backwards onto my butt after hitting an assumed wall hurts, I can tell you that much.

  
"Ow," I mumbled once my butt hit the ground.

  
But then I heard another thump, and I was pretty sure I didn't hit the wall that hard that it would fall down. If that did happen though, I would be in big trouble from the authorities. I mean, what if I accidently did that and I ended up having super strength? Did I gain the ability by being bitten by a radioactive spider like Spider-Man? Or was a serum injected into me in my sleep and I ended up being really strong like Captain America? What if I'm a super hero? Will they take me to a lab? Am I going to be tested o-?

Luckily, all of my really weird thoughts and worries about having supernatural powers were cut off by a pale hand being extended into my face. _Oh_ , _it_ _must_ _have_ _been_ _a_ _person_. _That_ _would_ _be_ _much_ _more_ _logical_. I gladly took the hand and the person that the hand was connected to pulled me up from the cold, concrete ground.

  
I mumbled a thanks to the person and quickly collected my stuff from the ground. Finally looking up to Assumed Wall, I took in the features of the mysterious male that I haven't seen on campus before. He had pitch black hair cut in an undercut and a downwards fringe that just barely missed his eyes. Assumed Wall had pale skin and was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, a black MCR t-shirt and a grey flannel that was tied messily around his waist. My cheeks coloured.

  
I smiled sheepishly at the dark male. "Sorry."

  
He returned a small smile back. "No, it's fine. You seemed sort of in a rush anyways."

  
My eyes widened in realization when he said that.

  
"Oh, crap," I mumbled under my breath as I checked the time. 6:58. Two minutes to get my assignment on my professor's desk.

  
He chuckled at my response. He then ripped off a piece of paper from a page in his binder and quickly wrote something down with a pen he seemingly produced out of nowhere. Assumed Wall handed me the piece of paper. "Here," he began. I looked down at the lined piece of paper, finding messy digits scrawled across it. "Someone that's as clumsy and disorganized as me is someone I definitely want to be acquittances with."

  
"Thanks," I quickly muttered in a rush. "I'll see you around." I then speedily took off down the corridors but stopped in my tracks when I remembered what Cecil texted me earlier.

  
I turned around and saw that Assumed Wall walking down the corridors the way I came. _Wow_ , _I_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _learn_ _his_ _name_.

  
"Hey!" I shouted at him to gain his attention. "Do you want to go to a party with me on Saturday. My friend said I had to bring a date, but if you're not interested in that, we could just go as friends.”

  
A sly smirk spread across his beautiful face. "You don’t even know my name and you just met me, yet you ask me out?

  
I scoffed. "Firstly, you didn't tell me it and I've been calling you Assumed Wall in my head, so it counts as a nickname. Secondly, I said it didn't have to be a date."

  
He laughed at that. _What_ _a_ _beautiful_ _sound_. "Assumed Wall? That's a new one."

  
"Don't judge me," I grumbled.

  
"I'm not. Some of my friends call me Death Breath and I think Assumed Wall is much better."

  
I laughed this time. Everything seemed to flow so- _naturally_. "Where'd that one come from?"

  
"It's from my so-called 'emo-ness'," he said with air quotes.

  
I laughed once again, then rounded the conversation back to the original subject. "So, what do you say?"

  
A smile spread across his face. "I guess it’s a date."

  
Welp, maybe being late isn't all the bad...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a thing I wrote back in June. Haha, if you read the tags, you’d know that this thing was written as a writing assignment for school and was never marked. Maybe that’s why she didn’t care how long it was. Eh. Tell me what you think! Is there anything I should improve on? 
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
